Elora Venwarin
Personality Elora can come across as stand-offish and cold to those who do not know her. However, beneath it all she does care for those close to her. The fact she is Elan can often cause her to misunderstand non-Elan and sometimes look down upon their primitive biology and simple existence. Due to her experience working in espionage, she often had to use her telepathic abilities to extract information from targets by any means necessary. She is not proud of this and wants to make up for it in her new life as an Elan. She has also had to learn not to get too close to people or present her feelings too openly due to that being seen as a vulnerability that may be exploited by her enemies. In the past this happened and people she was close to were murdered and her life was changed forever. She still feels guilty for what happened to her comrades and hopes to some day avenge them by putting an end to the wretched lich, Xayvnubtar. Though she has not been around them long, she is starting to grow fond of her comrades Casimir, Foerth and Solaire, and would protect them with her life. In time she may reveal the truth about her origins, but for now she is focused on the threat of the Odrean and cleansing the city of Crystal Grave. Backstory Originally a dark elf, Elora Venwarin once worked in an espionage network, putting her psionic abilities to good use by infiltrating various organisations and using her telepathic powers to extract information. During a mission to locate artifacts belonging to a powerful lich known as Xayvnubtar she and her comrades were attacked and ultimately killed. Though instead of dying, Elora's essence was drawn far from the lair of the lich and into a crystal chamber unfamiliar to her surrounded by psionic beings, calling themselves Elan. She was now made of pure psionic energy, but would take on the form of a dark elf female. This transformation made her timeless, and significantly enhanced her psionic powers. Though appearing to be a dark elf to a non-Elan, other Elan can sense what she is, and she them. While Elan may take on the form of the various other races of Gadriel, non-Elan often sense something eerie about them, but cannot figure out what it is. Since her transformation, she has joined the Elan organisation responsible for her transformation. This organisation focuses on information gathering and encourages expanding the mind through the use of psionic abilities. Elora has ventured out into the world to expand her horizons and to gather information about the continent of Eminlore and it's denizens. On her travels she came across a fighter known as Casimir, a ranger by the name of Foerth and a cleric called Solaire. Though not of the usual company she would choose to keep, their differences to her own kind has her somewhat intrigued. She believes allying with them in their travels will help her learn more of this part of the world and help her explore her enhanced psionic powers. Timeline * 1069 DR - Elora is born in the Dark elven city of Sesh'matar (continent of Ohmaru) * 1278 DR - Elora travels to the continent of Eminlore ** 5th Isel - Elora is slain battling an undead monstrosity on Ioma, his body is raised by casamir as an undead servant Category:PC Category:Undead